narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokutō/Shingetsu
Kokutō (国刀, Kokutō) is the of Konohagakure's Hōjō clan. With his powerful and genuine ancestry, Kokutō is destined to awaken his ancestors' secrets, with the expectations to lead the clan without error once he is of age. Attending the , he becomes one of the class representatives for his prodigious talents and kindred, helpful spirit. Upon graduation, Kokutō becomes less involved with his classmates, especially his appointed teammates, instead, obsessing over perceiving the truth of existence. Achieving an unrivalled strength, to his believes, Kokutō defects from Konoha in search for discovering truth, that of humanity and the meaning of life — he becomes void. At this point, his existence ceases, untraceable, besides the disastrous events he leaves behind. He is the current of , whom has been affected by the past and recurrent events, reflecting back to Kokutō. At some point after his defection, Kokutō has come in association with Kochi Uzumaki and falls under her tutelage. She, also, managed to convince him to join her conquest over the world in her perspective: ensuring equality between good and evil. Henceforth, Kokutō would be one of the first to side with "Kumoyami", becoming one of the ringleaders, however, under the identity of Yawako (夜輪子). With their pasts intertwined and most compatible as partners, he is assigned to his old classmate, Tetsuya Kurayami. Kokutō has, yet, to make an official debut in Shingetsu, despite his role in Kumoyami. He is the rumoured Hakyoku (破局) who is behind several, if not most, of the unnatural tensai (天災). Background Kokutō was born to highbred parents of the royal Hōjō clan, descending from a lineage of Archivists (記録係, kirokugakari) and leaders, ultimately, a direct consanguineal of Hōjō and . He is a highborn, the rightful heir of the family inheritances. Regardless, Kokutō grew up in a peaceful, loving surrounding and spoiled with richnesses as a child. Taught from a young age the importance of family, even those related with blood: "Blood above all. Love. Protect. Perseverance." Implying that no matter what happens, family is there for one another. On top of that, Kokutō was mentored by Naozumi (the current Archivist and clan leader), in preparation to succeed him, learning to use his intelligence early on. This leads to Kokutō being considered as "perfection" by the clan, for the sake of his kindred nature, rapid development of his talents and bestowed with wisdom — a great, prodigious leader awaits them in the near-future. On entering , Kokutō was one, who, standout greatly of his class. It wasn't his talents alone, but, also, his naïve and kind personality. After all, he had been sheltered throughout his childhood from the outside world, only permitted by Naozumi whom believed in his decision, as he could only develop further with others and understand his role. This, by his uncle's beliefs, would allow Kokutō that naïveness, which he would through socialising with his classmates. He kept his kindred spirit and being helpful to everyone led him to become the representative of his class, of course, in addition, his talents kept in mind. However, learning from others behaviours, nothing was perfect to him. Some were genuinely kind, while others lied and backstabbed. He started to see more negatives, even in his own safety; his family. He questioned himself: "Did the outside world infect me?" Or was he finally seeing through the façades of others, rather, were his kindred emotions his own, since he felt no "true" empathy for others. Throughout his change of perspective, which didn't go unnoticed by his clan, Kokutō started to form a threat to them. He was still young, a child going through a mood, and Naozumi understood that, telling him all answers will come soon. He was a mere innocent boy, he had done nothing wrong, yet they feared him. Kokutō became a victim of their delusion. To them, he was a fallen one, one who embraced the darkness their bloodkin deeply intertwined with. After all, he was powerful and a son of their ancestor, who they could not let become stronger. These clan members wanted to eradicate him. And so, they started to prepare for his death through a poisoner that would await them in a cave somewhere at the border of the Land of Fire. It was done in absolute secrecy. They waited for the right moment, wanting to snatch Kokutō away at his most vulnerable, which would be on an Academy day that ended early. On a bright day on March 26th, Kokutō was successfully taken away by them, with ease, since he trusted them wholeheartedly. The involved clansmen made an excuse that it was a special outing, tricking him simply, since he started to become more independent from his uncle. Upon exiting Konohamaru, leaving the perimeter, Kokutō started to feel at unease. His family wasn't talkative anymore, unlike when they were walking around the village, and he started to question them. Barely receiving an answer, Kokutō stated he would return home, upon which one of the members bashed his head and knocking him out. This allowed the group to travel way faster, one carrying him on their back and few looking out for any oncomers. Unbeknownst to them, Kokutō wasn't lacking any security. It was only a matter of time for the leader to realise their immoral action. And as the sun was set low at the horizon, the warmth disappearing, as the red shone down onto them as they entered the cave. The poisoner welcomed them, asking if they should take a souvenir, in case they wanted evidence of his missing, since he was still crafting a poison. One of the clansmen said they should, a last reminder of their late heir. Touching it, she felt the soft fabricate of a bracelet and tried to pull it off forcefully, unsuccessfully. Instead, a sinister aura of chakra surrounded the boy, protectively, as if it had its own will. Additionally, shimmering red eyes shone down at her, with a shadow of a tall figure, cutting her mercilessly down, followed with the rest of the involved clansmen and the poisoner. It was him, the clan leader, Naozumi, who used the bracelet to teleport to the now conscious Kokutō, who witnessed the onslaught entirely. A pounding head, blood on his face with tears rolling down his cheeks, Kokutō looked fearful at the episode. Their eyes met, crimson met crimson, and then, everything went dark. After the traumatic event, Kokutō went unconscious for about a month. In that time, he began to expose monstrous amount of chakra, in which, Naozumi stated it might be caused by his experience and realised his nephew wasn't ready to bear it. Knowing Kokutō was fond of the katana Satojō (里正), he sought it out, formerly wielded by Takara. It would act as a medium to seal the (at the moment) excessive, uncontrollable chakra into the katana, and continued to absorb Kokutō's chakra and only react to him. Upon awakening, Kokutō smiled happily at his parents and uncle, the latter who gifted him the sword and explained its functions. Nothing felt off with the "traumatised" child, who continued to act as before. He went back to the Academy, showing off his new item while leaving little room for the reason of his absence or coolly answered: "family matters". The only person that noticed the small difference was Tetsuya Kurayami, a classmate known for his distinctive, unpleasant attitude towards others - commenting that his smile is fake. In response, the Hōjō would state that "it is what people expect from me, and so I will act accordingly to assure they will not worry". Following his graduation, Kokutō completely stopped pretending after being considered a "full-fledged", albeit new, ninja. It was a surprise to his teammates, and captain, seeing a less cheerful side of him. In the meanwhile, Naozumi had ushered him to ready himself for the traditional ceremony, since he awakened the dōjutsu. A special connection between the family members was needed to perform this transfer of memories, through a deviation of Jinushigami that focused on the former. But, he would come to learn, visually, about the history of the clan, all their secrets, his predecessors, about Hōjō her life and what she had witnessed — and, unlike most, he felt the emotional connection to each and every feeling, the pain and madness. It triggered something within him, all sorts of passing, raging emotions fluttering about. Pain stung his eyes, opening them, he heard Naozumi holding his breath in amazement. He was one of the first to awaken the evolved state of the Sharingan in his clan, and something that would be kept a secret between them. With that, something else also began to extinguish within him. By becoming an Archivist, Kokutō began to develop a blank perspective about the world's affairs. He felt that his time was spend uselessly: developing with his team, connecting to them or to anyone for that matter. He considered them weak, and weak-minded. Kokutō had started planning his departure, however, to discover what the world has to offer. In the meantime, while his mind blinded his sight, Naozumi had suggested to preserve these exquisite eyes, the power of it, by implanting the preserved ancestor's eyes. Knowing his uncle only wants the best for him, and seeking for more visual power to help him with his quest, Kokutō accepts the procedure. Afterwards, unbeknownst about his plans, his team kept dragging him out for team missions, whereas, he eventually disappeared without a trace. The only reminder of his existence was a thankful note to Naozumi, leaving the bracelet behind. It was a sign that Kokutō didn't want any protection and cutting ties with the clan, evidently defecting from Konoha. Personality Kokutō was described as a very charming child; specifically, the sweet, sympathetical and very compassionate characteristics. Combined with his innate abilities, wittiness (intelligence) and potential influential aura over others, Kokutō became the "perfected" child of the family: forcing him to fulfill their obligations to please his elders and became the prime example of his generation. As a result, Kokutō is a victim of their psychological abuse with crushing expectations over him. He accepted this without question, since he is their so-called shinnō and drilled from young their motto: "Blood is above All. Love. Protect. Perseverance". The illusion Kokutō was being raised in shattered as soon as Naozumi, his uncle, whom had become leader recently, allowed him to attend Konoha's Academy. His sweet, naïve and kind nature wasn't left unnoticed, as he was voted to become the Class Representative of his class. From here on out, Kokutō began to understand and see the difference (truthfulness and falseness) between and within people, and slowly outgrowing his naïveness as he learned from his mistakes. Taught that family is his closest ally through the drilled motto, it would be jeopardized with the attempt on his life by them. After all, it was a double-edged scenario that he witnessed: several clansmen tried to murder him, while Naozumi slaughtered them in cold blood to protect him. The reason for their action was misjudged, as Kokutō sought to understand himself better, instead of becoming made into elders' puppet, while in their eyes he was a victim of the darkness. With the traumatic events, the conflict only deepened and combined with his tragic experience caused him to fall in a coma. According to Naozumi, while Kokutō was in a coma his began to generate excessive amount of chakra (and increase of reserves) — reasoning it could be due to the awakening of his Sharingan. However, the most important that he mentioned is that the chakra was "abnormal", as one could feel emotions exhibiting through it. This has only been confirmed when Kokutō was unconscious at that time. However, upon awakening, Kokutō had lost most of his empathic nature that he was known for. It's presumed that his nature is linked to his chakra, unfortunately most of it has been absorbed by Satojō, while the other assumption is that he suffers from a post-trauma stress disorder. Kokutō slowly became detached from his family, comrades and friends. His desires lessened to a degree that he could be considered a living shell. Despite these changes, Kokutō continued to be perceived as the kindred spirit they wanted him to be. He wanted others to figure out he was mentally unstable and emotionally deprived, but couldn't bring himself to burden them. There was only a simple individual, Tetsuya Kurayami, that saw through his false acts, too late, as he simply responded with that "it is expected from him". Once he learned about his family's history, Kokutō learned about the suffering and unfairness of the older generation, and being too sensitive and empathetic as a [[Uchiha clan|child of darkness]], felt their burdens as his own, shattering the last remains of his humanity. It's possible that Kokutō only has an emotional attachment to his younger brother and potentially Naozumi, due to being his caretaker, even after defecting from Konoha. After his defection from Konoha, Kokutō views the world, life and human existence very objectively. His understanding of emotions have presumably been disabled or lost by suppressing them immensely. Therefore, Kokutō is depicted as an amoral being and has zero guilt conscience. He is someone that will perform and execute his deed, regardless of any consequence for as long as he will be successful. Also meaning that reliability and trustworthiness is non-existent for him. Being drawn to the home of yōkai, Uzushiogakure, Kokutō meets Kochi Uzumaki whom will become one of the two individuals he learns to accept as his equal. Moreso, he has become interested in the world she wishes to create, eventually, wants it to become true. He also adapted the name "Yawako (夜輪子, Yawako)" in reference to being a moon child. With the foundation of Kumoyami, Kokutō has been forced to interact with the members due to his position and restricts himself personally in conversations. He has the preference to stay in the shadow. He, also, remains uninterested in them, only to be proven wrong by Tetsuya who knows him better. While he is incapable of showing it, deep within he has come to care for his criminal family. Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Intelligence Genjutsu Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Stats Part I Part II Trivia * Kokutō (国刀) means "Sword of the Country", which, figuratively speaking implies that he is a warrior and defender, in his case, for his (blood) family. With his last name Hōjō (褒状 "Honourable Mention"), his name would fully mean: "Honourable Mentioned Sword of the Country". Additionally, with his lore, Kokutō's dōjutsu and personified techniques are deviated from the meaning of his name. * In irony with his third dōjutsu technique, Ashihara, he has been quoted as the following: "The sharpness of the blade pierces through the sky. Tearing it apart while clearing the clouds, which will be swallowed by the gateway that opens paths to other dimensions. As it is in his hands, it is prepared to unleash hell upon our world." * Kokutō has several theme songs that reflect back to him as an individual: ** Dare ka, Umi o. the end song from Zankyou no Terror by Aimer. ** Lacrimosa by Kalafina which associates with him between Part II and III. ** Never die (ft. Against The Current), the theme song of World Championship 2017. * According to his databook: ** Kokutō enjoys drinking sake, specifically Genshu (原酒) ** Kokutō's favourite food is mochi ice cream and uirō, and most other sweets, while his least favourite food consists of vegetables or sour food. ** Kokutō has completed 5 missions: 1 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 1 A-rank and 0 S-rank. ** Kokutō's hobby is to "unravel the secrets in the world", whistling and singing in private. Quotes